


Renaissance

by Jackyrackem



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of torture, TW: noncon hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyrackem/pseuds/Jackyrackem
Summary: Heathen Army Prompt (songs)Renaissance - Paolo Buonvino & SkinYou are a prisoner of the Christians, and after defeating them, Ivar takes you back to Kattegat.





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> i had had four cups of coffee when i wrote this, so i was typing under a caffeine induced trance lol

Ivar has rescued you from the Christians, having been their captive for a year. You two had never met, as you were English and he was Viking. 

Renaissance

 

You had heard the vikings as they entered the courtyard of the place you were being held. Battle roars were what you heard first, then the clanking and clashing of metal, and then screams of pain. You laid back down after the shock of such loud sounds, not caring who the victors were. They could not hurt you more than the Christians had. You had been captured when the Christians, bent on massacring what they called pagans, had invaded your village. They had held you for what felt like an eternity, your days filled with torture and your nights filled with worse. You heard pounding footsteps, and then a strange dragging sound as the door to your cell opened, and a shadow fell upon your prone form. You looked at the feet of the person who entered, not daring to make eye contact. They spoke to you in a language you had not heard since before your captivity, a language you had learned in your trades with the viking settlement in Essex.  
"Who are you?" the stranger asked. You did not respond, turning your head away and laying back down, hoping he would go away and leave you. But that was not to be. You sat up as quickly as your wounded body would allow when you heard him say,"Take her to the boats, Torvi." You felt slim but strong arms wrap around you, trying to lift you. Understanding they meant to take you, you tried to stand. Maybe they would kill you, and end your painful existence. But that was not to be, either.  
Months later, you had arrived in a city called Kattegat. You had learned that the man who had ordered you be taken was named Ivar Ragnarsson. You had heard of Ragnar Lothbrok, and of his sons, but you had no idea that your new captor was a cripple, until you spied him in the boat with you. He had held you prisoner now, but he was more kind than the Christians were. He had begun questioning you about why you were kidnapped, but left you alone other than that. At first. He had expected you to regain your spirit after being freed from the Christians, but nothing worked. He started visiting you regularly, and you could feel that he had no respect for someone who broke, like you had.  
Ivar crawled into the room that his prize was in. He had no interest in her beyond information when he found her in that dark cell. But when he saw her cleaned up, he could not deny that she was a beauty. Too bad that the Christians had broken her. She had no spirit, and did not react to his merciless taunts and insults. And yet, for reasons he could not understand, he was still drawn to her. Her bright blue eyes and curly red hair held a fascination for him that he could not deny. He was nicer to her by the day, hoping that somehow he could erase what the Christians had done to her body and her spirit. When they had first cleaned her, he saw the cuts all over her arms and back, and something had made him turn away. Now, when he thought back on that image, he became almost enraged. For men to treat such beauty in that way was unforgivable. He was glad that they had slaughtered her captors, but he wished he had known and felt then how he did now. Day by day, his feelings for her grew, until he could think of none but her. He noticed no other women, and hated her for it.  
You heard the door of your room open, and heard the sounds that accompanied Ivar's unmistakable crawl. You were still numb to everything, but you found yourself almost looking forward to his visits now. He had stopped insulting you, and started asking about your past. You answered him in as few words as possible in the beginning, hoping he would forget about you and leave you alone. But that didnt work. With each passing day, you heard a change in his personality. This could not be the same cruel cripple that the thralls discussed.  
He began talking, and you heard something in his voice. A softness that had not been there yesterday. You turned your head and looked at him, no expression on your face, and he stopped talking, just staring at you. You raised an eyebrow, feeling something in you crack to allow your old self through for just a moment. "What?" you said.  
Ivar was struck dumb. He could not remember a time that that had happened to him; he usually always had something to say. She looked at him blankly at first, and then raised an eyebrow, saying one word with a strength infusing her voice that he had not heard from her before. Just as quickly as it had shown up, it disappeared, but it gave him new hope. He shook his head to regain his train of thought, and began talking again.  
Months passed, and you were almost yourself again. Except for at night. You could not stand to be in the dark, and when you slept you were plagued with nightmares of your past with the Christians. When daylight came, it would take hours for you to be free of the nightly fear you experienced. You and Ivar had grown closer every day, and he had come to love you, you could hear it when he talked and see it when he looked at you. But you could not return it. When you did not react to his declarations of feeling, he would lash out at you, calling you weak, and you knew he could only show his hurt by masking it as anger. You would leave, performing the duties of a slave even though you were not one anymore. Then one day, Ivar came in, and closed the door. You heard the sound of the door being barred, and you panicked. You could not be locked in again. Not by yourself, and not with him. You flew in to a rage, slamming your fists against the door until they were bloody. Ivar crawled to you and tripped you, pushing you on the floor so he could lay on top of you and control you, preventing you from hurting yourself even more. You were completely out of control, barely hearing what he was saying. You felt his arms wrap around you, and heard him whisper in your ear, as one whispers to a frightened horse.  
"Hush, little one. Hush. You're safe. You have to know I would never hurt you. You have engulfed my mind, little one. I love you, have loved you, since you first spoke to me with strength. You are safe, and you are strong. You can let go. Fight me now, but not your feelings. I know you feel something for me, something besides fear. Do not be scared of it. I would never hurt you."  
He kept whispering in your ear while you felt your heart slow down, and a calm settle over your body. You knew you could not love him. How can one who has lost themselves love another? He was capable of violence, he would hurt you, he could. Your fear returned, and you began to shake. You felt him squeeze you even tighter, sitting up and pulling you with him. He held you in his lap as he kept one arm around your back, and placed another upon your neck, squeezing to try and control your spasms. He began whispering again.  
"Let me be your safety. Let me protect you. I will not leave you, ever, I will be here during the night to help you through your fear, and in the day to help you forget it. Let me be your world, little one."  
You listened to his words, and calmed down once more. You felt something, a tiny spark. You wanted so badly to believe him, to hope that he could repair what was broken. You thought you couldnt do it, you were not able, but that tiny spark grew. It grew and kept growing, into a small flame. You relaxed completely, and wrapped your arms around him, squeezing him with all your might. The flame grew larger, until you felt it consumed you both. You began to scream, reliving in an instant all the horrors you had endured, screaming for the woman you used to be, and hating the ones who had destroyed you. Somehow, he squeezed you even tighter, and when you could scream no more, you soaked his tunic with unending tears. When you were spent, you fell asleep holding him, and he didnt dare move. He knew that to move would cause you to think you were back in that chamber, and he would die before he caused you that type of pain. He held you through the night and in to the morning. You awoke with his arms still around you, having had a full nights sleep, free of the terror you were used to. You looked at him with fresh eyes, feeling a flush of love beginning to spread. You had been broken, the pieces scattered about, and Ivar's stubborness and strength had melded you in to something new.


End file.
